Bad Wolf on the Impala
by Whatareyouwillingtopay
Summary: When the mark of the Bad Wolf appears on a car in Ohio, Rose and her Doctor fly over to find the Doctor, being thrown into a whirlwind of the Supernatural and two boys named Sam and Dean and their angel Castiel. Mild cursing, some intimate scenes, not too bad.
1. Chapter 1

Rose Tyler walked down through the streets of London, holding a very large and noticeable briefcase, and a Bluetooth in her ear. The red high heels made her walk tilt a little bit, but it didn't matter. She had places to be.

"Mrs. Tyler, we have something interesting for you." Her organizer, Oscar, said into her ear.

"More important than threats of alien invasion?" She laughed. " I doubt that."

"More important on, uh, personal level." Oscar said.

Rose dropped her briefcase, almost spilling its contents all over the sidewalk. A couple bumped into her. "Hey lady, what's your problem!?"

She turned to them, smiling the brightest smile, and said "Just a old friend." She left the briefcase there, to later be picked up by Oscar.

Rose ran up her husband, and gave him the news. He almost dropped his phone and began to pack their things. She organized a zeppelin ride for two, and picked up the husband at their flat. Heading off for America, Ohio to be exact.

They got there at night, in a city called Columbus. They spent the night driving a rental car, which they weren't sure they were going to be able to give back. They were going to a small village, but they village didn't have a hotel, so they crashed in a nearby town.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam and Dean had a couple of crazy ghosts in Ohio. They handled it okay. The motel was crappy, as usual. The food sucked, as usual. It kind of made them realize how suck-ish their life was. But the did save people, and that was wonderful.

They were just about to leave when the Impala had bright blood red words spray painted on the hood. **_BAD WOLF_**. Dean through his bag down in a rage. "Who the _hell _wrote on my car? Son of bitch!" He paced back and forth. Sam dropped his bags too.

"You know Sammy, I want one thing, and that is to know who the hell wrote on my car. "Look," Dean twisted in the other direction pointing to a camera Sam hadn't noticed all week. " We can hack into that right? RIGHT?"

The surveillance cameras weren't hard to break into, but it brought up questions. The footage showed one second the car being fine. But the next second of footage, burning gold words appeared on the hood. Sam replayed the video over and over, but it brought no answer.

"Well, I guess we need to book another night." Sam said after a torturing awkward moment of silence.

They spent agonizing hours researching it, and they found a pattern. Not really a pattern, more like a reoccurrence. It happened throughout different points in time. No pattern, except some box.

Dean flopped on the motel's bed and stared at the ceiling. "Maybe we should check in with Cas?"

"Maybe, it might be angelic." Sam said focusing on the computer.

Dean hadn't even bent over in a prayer before the trench coated angel appeared next to him.

"Hello Dean." He said gruffly.

"Hey, Cas, we need you to look at something." Dean said looking at the computer then at his angel.

Cas played the video over and over again. It was awkward. One could watch a 5 second video so many times, Cas apparently didn't get this concept. "I don't know. Can I see the paint?" Cas asked Dean. He slightly shook his head yes and Cas disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam and Dean had a couple of crazy ghosts in Ohio. They handled it okay. The motel was crappy, as usual. The food sucked, as usual. It kind of made them realize how suck-ish their life was. But the did save people, and that was wonderful.

They were just about to leave when the Impala had bright blood red words spray painted on the hood. **_BAD WOLF_**. Dean through his bag down in a rage. "Who the _hell _wrote on my car? Son of bitch!" He paced back and forth. Sam dropped his bags too.

"You know Sammy, I want one thing, and that is to know who the hell wrote on my car. "Look," Dean twisted in the other direction pointing to a camera Sam hadn't noticed all week. " We can hack into that right? RIGHT?"

The surveillance cameras weren't hard to break into, but it brought up questions. The footage showed one second the car being fine. But the next second of footage, burning gold words appeared on the hood. Sam replayed the video over and over, but it brought no answer.

"Well, I guess we need to book another night." Sam said after a torturing awkward moment of silence.

They spent agonizing hours researching it, and they found a pattern. Not really a pattern, more like a reoccurrence. It happened throughout different points in time. No pattern, except some box.

Dean flopped on the motel's bed and stared at the ceiling. "Maybe we should check in with Cas?"

"Maybe, it might be angelic." Sam said focusing on the computer.

Dean hadn't even bent over in a prayer before the trench coated angel appeared next to him.

"Hello Dean." He said gruffly.

"Hey, Cas, we need you to look at something." Dean said looking at the computer then at his angel.

Cas played the video over and over again. It was awkward. One could watch a 5 second video so many times, Cas apparently didn't get this concept. "I don't know. Can I see the paint?" Cas asked Dean. He slightly shook his head yes and Cas disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

"As I can detect, it isn't human. Not of Earth at all. Not angelic or demonic. Something isn't right." Cas said. He looked into the distance as if trying to decode something.

"Okay?!" Dean yelled. Sam jumped and turned at Dean. Cas didn't even wince. "So, so what? Is it alien? Something you just don't know about? Anything Cas?"

"It's not a big deal Dean. Will just do some more research. Everythings fine." Sam said.

"No it's not Sam. It's, unnatural. I don't like it." Cas said. He vanished.

"Great, just peachy! Now we lost our only help. Great!" Dean said loudly and sarcastically. Sam slammed the laptop down angrily.

"Dean! We just need to figure this out. Nothing wrong with a little challenge right?"

Sam and Dean scoured Bobby's old books and did a twice over on the internet. Nada.

"There is nothing, literally nothing for magically appearing letters in the form of graffiti. Nothing." Sam buried his hands in his face.

There was a knock on the door. Both Sam and Dean aimed there gun at the instant. Sam inched towards the door. He opened the door revealing a short blonde girl holding the biggest gun he has ever seen.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello. I'm Rose Tyler. Nice gun." She smiled at Sam. "Not as good as mine though." She was a Londoner.

"You with the guns!" said a man's voice behind the door. Sam opened the door wider revealing a man in a blue suit with converse. He raised his hand in a wave. "Hi, I'm the Doctor." Also a Londoner.

"Doctor Who?" Sam leaned in and lowered his gun. Dean stepped forward.

"Your just going to lower your gun? Dude! She is armed!" Dean stepped to the doorway. Rose smiled at him and he winked at her.

The Doctor, who was previously grinning at his success at disarming Sam with his wits, looked at Dean and raised his eyebrows. He casually put his arm around Rose and lifted her hand showing one of the hugest rocks on her finger that Dean had ever seen. Dean raised his hands and gun above his hand. "Whatever dude." Rose laughed.

" I think we should come in." The Doctor walked in. Rose followed him and winked at Dean and smiled. Sam snorted.

Dean through holy water in Rose's and the Doctor's face. Roses just smiled and pretended nothing happened. The Doctor took his hands and wiped it all over his face. "Ah. Don't know what that was for but refreshing."

"Now, I should compliment you on your choice of car. 1967 was a great year! Do you remember the Rose?" The Doctor examined some one Bobby's books. He whipped out his black glasses.

"How could I forget, we ran into the Beatles.! They were a riot!" She flung her huge gun on Sam's bed and sat at the small table.


	6. Chapter 6

"Yeah, they were. What kind of books are these?" The Doctor picks up a book on Rugarus and examines the cover. Dean stomps over and slaps the book out of his hand.

"Not yours! Now can you explain the car?!" Dean said getting frustrated.

Rose was toying with her gun. " It's my fault, don't be upset." She flipped a switch that lit up a red dot. "Ooh, look at that. "

"Your fault?" Dean's eyebrows raised. "Your fault?"

"Yep. All of space and time." She moved her hand as if a yard or so could measure the universe. She flipped a couple switches and the light turned off. "Oh."

"Rose, I don't know what you mean. All of space and time? " Sam sat down next to Rose, and the Doctor sat down on the other side.

"You see, me and Rose were time travellers. Throughout our travels the words Bad Wolf followed us. We thought it was a coincidence. On a dangerous mission, more dangerous than normal, I sent her back." He looked up at Dean, who was running his hands through his face, he just emitted the look of denial. The Doctor just smiled. "She wouldn't put up with it. She cracked open the heart of my space ship, and looked into it. It changed her, and gave her the power to save me. She made one of our friends immortal, which was something that she shouldn't have done." He looked over to her and she looked back sheepishly.

"Anyways, I destroyed the, erm, threat, and I saved his life. But I also set the words out to warn us, or grab our attention. I don't remember much, just that there was this light." She smiled at Sam who's eyebrows were inexplicably high. "This orange yellow light. It was wonderful. But he had to die if I were to live. He died and regenerated, erm," she looked to the Doctor.

"To change my face, more like."

" So you are a shapeshifter?" Dean asked hastily reaching for the duffle bag that contained his silver knife.

"You rather believe that I am a shapeshifter than an alien, than sure, shapeshifter of a sorts. I could only do it when I was dying, but now I am just human, promise." Dean handed over a silver knife.

"Cut yourself with this, just to make sure."

The Doctor opened his mouth to protest. Rose instead took the knife and cute both the Doctor's arm and her own. "Anything else that you want us to do to prove something to you?"


	7. Chapter 7

Sam shook his head no. "So, why is it hear anyways? From what your telling me, its just something to bring you two together, if what your saying is true."

The Doctor and Rose looked at each other. "Well, see, since we moved to this universe together, and me being human, we haven't ran into the Bad Wolf. Even at extremely important events such as our wedding."

"Okay, I see no reason for you to be here with us if what you want is to sell us some pisspoor story about how your supposed to have a moment or whatever." Dean spat, walking over to the minifridge to grab a beer.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "I didn't come back as myself. More or less, a duplicate of myself. I needed to stay in that universe." He said tilting his head to the side.

"Basically, we are saying that we need your help finding him. We have checked temporal energy field levels, and nothing is spiking like it would be, and it appeared last night. He should be here by now." Rose said worriedly.

Dean sat down in the chair loudly. "Okay, so where did you get that type of gun, because it looks really real."

"Oh it's real. Not quite sure how this model works, just got it a day ago." Rose accidently popped open a cartridge of a sort that didn't contain bullets but what seemed to be mercury. She quickly slammed the container back in the gun.

"After we came to this universe, we had jobs waiting for us at an institute named Torchwood. They specialize in alien technology. We have a sort of set up in New York, but it is not comparable to the one in London. I also do side jobs for UNIT, if that's familiar with you. Basically controlling alien threats." He saw Rose struggling to fix the gun after it started beeping and flashing lights. He sighed and took out his sonic screwdriver, and set the gun normal.

"Thanks babe." She smiled and he raised his eyebrows.

"Okay, while you two Men In Black agents fiddle with the gun, I am going to load my trunk. See, we have people to get back to. And a case to work down in California. Which looks serious. "

"Dean, I think you should just message Garth or something because this seems important." Sam said looking to Rose and the Doctor, "I think their telling the truth. Maybe we should call Cas. Just to check in, set his mind at ease."

At the mention of his name Cas appeared next to Dean. The Doctor or Rose didn't flinch whatsoever as they watch him appear.


End file.
